Cruel joke
by fairytailsbluepanda
Summary: After coming home from a job, Lucy walks into a scene from what she would call a horror movie: her long term boyfriend in bed with another woman. With her heart broken she runs to her best friend for support. What will happen next read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**A/N: So here I go again, delving into yet another story which I hope you'll all enjoy. Please to leave a review as I love to hear what you lovely readers think of my work...after all a writer is nothing without her readers :) so without further ado here you go!**

* * *

"URG I can't believe that guy!" I cried, kicking out at a random pile of leaves that was close to me. "He's such a conceited, arrogant, egotistical jerk!"

"Calm down Lu-chan," Levy said, trying to get my temper to cool off. "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

I turned to my best friend huffing after my outburst, saw the concern in her face and took a deep breath to try and calm my rage. I knew she was only trying to help me and she couldn't do that unless I rained it in and explained the situation to her. "It is bad."

"How bad?" Her deep brown eyes swam with worry.

"Very bad." I sighed, slumping my shoulders and looking at the ground. I really didn't want to have to say it out loud, that would just make the pain and anger rush up all over again.

"Well, I can't help plan his murder or other punishment until I know how bad, can I now." Levy winked at me with a little giggle. I chuckled too as I tried to imagine the small blue haired woman murdering someone, it was just too cute. Ok hold onto that image and maybe it won't hurt so much to retell the horror scene I had witnessed only a short time before.

"You know how we only just moved in together a few months ago?" I started off. I was cringing at the fresh mental picture of what had happened. "And how we just got back from a job today?"

"Yes." She nodded and waited for me to continue.

I took a deep breath and charged straight on. "So I decided to go home and see him first before returning to the guild as our job had gone on longer than expected and I thought he'd be worried about me, as I hadn't been able to contact him to explain. Well I got home to our new apartment, walked in the door and found clothes strewn in a trail towards our bedroom."

"He didn't..." Levy gasped in alarm, seeing where my story was heading. I slowly nodded my head to her suspicions.

"I caught him in bed with another woman," My voice cracked as I confirmed that indeed my long term boyfriend had cheated on me. Tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes now that I'd said it out loud. "But what makes it worse is the fact it wasn't just any woman, it was Jenny Realight."

"Oh Lu-chan." My friend breathed out as she rushed to give me a big comforting hug. "That's horrible."

I sank to my knees and let my friend comfort me as my anger gave way to uncontrollable sobs. "How could he do this Levy-chan? I thought he loved me!"

"I can't answer that," She whispered, quietly rubbing my back. "Only Hibiki can answer it properly."

"Don't say his name." I wailed. I knew I was being unreasonable and I should be ashamed of myself for bawling in public like this but I just couldn't stop. It felt like my heart had shattered into a thousand pieces and now that the anger had faded all I could feel was pain, sadness and rejection.

"Come on lets go to my place Lu-chan," Levy suggested, pushing me back a little from our embrace so she could see me. "We'll have a nice cup of tea and you can let it all out."

"Ok." I replied meekly. Rubbing the tears marks from my face, sniffling I stood up and fell into step behind Levy as we headed towards the apartment she shared with her long time partner, Gajeel. Part of me didn't want to go home with Levy as I knew that Gajeel would be there and to see those two living happily together would be like salt in my wounded heart, but at the same time I knew I needed a private place to mourn the end of my relationship.

"What did Hibi...he have to say about all this?" Levy inquired, as we rounded the corner that lead to the street where her apartment was situated. I'd expected this question to have come up sooner to be honest.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" She demanded hotly. "How could he say nothing after you caught him in bed with another woman!"

"Well I didn't exactly stick around for a chat as he was otherwise engaged snuggling up with his new woman." I mumbled awkwardly. "I turned tail and ran all the way here, metaphorically speaking.I don't even think he knows, that I know."

I lived a train stop away from Magnolia these days so it would have been a very long way to run. We'd decided on that house because it was only one stop away from each of our respective guilds, which meant that one of us wouldn't have had to leave our home...though now I was bitterly regretting not making him quit his guild and join Fairy Tail, or me quitting fairy tail and joining Blue Pegasus. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened!

"Very good point," The bluenette mused, as she opened the door that lead into her building. Luckily they lived on the bottom floor, so I didn't have to worry about any of Levy's neighbours seeing her bring home a sniffling, clown faced mess that looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Which would presumably describe how I appeared right now. "Well I still think you should have thrown a book at him to let him know."

"Thrown a book at who?" Gajeel's gruff tone interjected as we entered their joint home.

"Hibiki." Levy replied cheerily. I kept quiet as I took my shoes off.

"Why...WHOA what the hell happened to you Blondie you look like hell." Gajeel asked, as he got a good look at me. I simply offered a watery smile then tried to rub under my eyes to see if it would help...I wasn't sure that it did. All I knew was that my hands had black on them, probably from where my mascara had run from all the crying. I knew I should have worn the waterproof one today.

"Gajeel!" Levy reprimanded her boyfriend. "Don't be so mean."

"What?!" He pouted at her. "It's true."

Watching the two of them have their little spat made me smile, even though by looking at them you wouldn't think they'd make a good couple, the pair worked extremely well together and where one of those 'you couldn't ever see them splitting up ever' types. I mean Gajeel adored the ground Levy walked on and only had eyes for her and it was the same for Levy, she truly loved him from the bottom of her heart. It was clear for all to see that these two were soul mates.

"Don't scold him to much Levy-chan," I giggled. "He's probably right I must look a sight."

"So why are we throwing a book at Hibiki?" Gajeel asked, his curiosity over his girlfriends earlier statement resurfacing. I felt another lump of tears rise up in my throat at the mention of his name, and tried my damndest to swallow them back down.

"Do you mind if I tell him?" Levy asked, turning and giving me a sheepish look. She'd responded on impulse previously and hadn't meant to let Gajeel in on it without asking my permission first. I didn't mind at all and I knew that she would have told him eventually, but I hadn't expected to be around when she did. To be honest I hadn't really expected Gajeel to be here. I'd thought he would have been at the guild hall, considering the time of day it was.

"No, it's fine." I reassured my friend, giving the place a once over to try and remember where the closest mirror was so I could try and fix my face a little. "Everyone's going to know soon anyway so why keep it a secret."

"Well okay." She turned back to face Gajeel, as I located and moved towards the mirror that was half covered by coats. "Lu-chan walked in on Hibiki doing the deed with another woman."

"He was cheating on ya?" Gajeel growled, which brought my attention back to the iron dragon slayer. I decided there was no hope of fixing my face without hot water and make up remover, so I took another deep breath turned on my heel and faced the man.

"Yes." Was all I could muster without the fear of more tears escaping. For some reason just admitting it again out loud seemed to freeze me on the spot and it took Levy taking my hand gently in hers, so she could lead me to their couch, before I seem to snap out of my daze. "Sorry."

"Why are ya sorry, Blondie?" Gajeel almost snarled, which caused me to jump a little. "That cheating bastard is the one who should be sayin' sorry not you."

"He's right," The solid script mage agreed. "You have nothing to be sorry for Lu-chan. Now I shall put the kettle on and we can have a nice calming cup of tea."

"That sounds lovely." I smiled at her and felt close to tears again. But this time not from pain or anger but from the overwhelming joy I felt at having such an amazing best friend. I honestly didn't know what I'd do without her sometimes.

"Don't cry." Gajeel grunted as he sat down in the leather arm chair that was across the coffee table. "It don't suit ya."

"Thanks," I sniffled. Then a awkward silence fell upon the two of us, with only the sound of Levy pottering around in the kitchen to fill the space. I had to admit I wouldn't have expected Gajeel to be so nice to me, I mean I know we are nakama and all but he usually gives off such a cold attitude to all but Lilly and Levy, that it had taken me aback to have him show me such kindness and compassion. Not that I was complaining, it was lovely to see this softer side of Gajeel, even if it was kind of tsundere.

"Alright here we go," My friend beamed, as she returned from the kitchen holding a tray with cups and a huge tea pot. "Now I have some honey for you Lu-chan as I know how you love to drink warm tea with honey when you feel down."

"Oh Levy-chan you're too good to me," I sobbed, the show of affection causing fresh tears to overwhelm me. I hated how much this had gotten to me, hated how weak I felt, hated the fact that the man I loved had cheated on me. I think I was just in a hateful mood at the moment, which was so unlike me, unless it was to do with my father before he'd lost all his fortune.

"Now, now Lu-chan," The blunette hushed me, like a mother would a hysterical child. "First lets go and clean you up, your mascara is running all over and you look ghastly. Then when you're a bit calmer you can enjoy the tea."

"Want me to pour it?" Gajeel inquired as his partner once again took hold of my hand and led me from the sofa, down a small hall just off of the main living area, towards their bathroom.

"Please." Levy called back. I let the small woman lead me into the rest room and once inside I turned to face myself in the mirror. I'd seen the state of me when I'd entered the apartment but some how in the short amount of time between entering and making it into the powder room, my appearance had changed drastically...for the worst.

"I'm so sorry," I sighed, accepting the make up remover and cotton pads my friend offered me. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"What on earthland are you talking about, Lulu?" Levy tilted her head to the side in confusion. My mouth tilted upwards just a little at hearing her call me Lulu, a name which I hadn't been called in such a long time. It was a secret name that was only used by Levy when we were alone.

"For this," I mumbled as I wiped at my face. "For calling you out of the blue and being such an emotional train wreck."

"Nonsense." The fierceness in her voice made me stop what I was doing and face the solid script mage. "You have nothing to apologize for! Friends are here for the good and the bad, you were hurting and I for one am glad you called on me in your time of need. It shows how much you value our friendship."

There were no words to convey to the woman who had become like a sister to me, just how much the meaning of those words meant to me. Instead I flung my arms around her and just hugged her tight, feeling all the sorrow and hurt melt away as she in turn wrapped her arms around me and rubbing my back in a comforting way.

"Thank you." I breathed into ear as we parted from the embrace. Quickly I returned to removing my ruined make up, while Levy left the bathroom and returned to the living room so she could make sure Gajeel didn't mess up with the tea. Apparently he hates honey so won't touch the stuff, which was a fact that had surprised me. I hadn't guessed for a moment that anything could phase the gruff iron dragon slayer, except maybe losing Levy. But that was a thought that phased me too, losing my best friend would probably break me, so for her partner that idea must be absolutely terrifying.

I slapped my cheeks to rid myself of those depressing thoughts, took one last look at my appearance and cringed. At least the clown like mask was gone, but my eyes were all red and puffy from all the crying and my complexion was pale. In all honesty putting more makeup on seemed redundant as more crying was likely to ensue soon anyway. With that in mind I swiftly exited and made my way to where Gajeel and Levy were.

"Feeling better?" the blue haired woman asked as she saw me approaching them.

"She sure as hell doesn't look much better." Gajeel scoffed. Well at least you could always count on him to be honest, I thought to myself a wry smile tugging at my lips.

"I didn't ask if she looked better, I asked if she felt better, Baka Gajeel." Levy huffed in response, before turning an apologetic gaze my way.

"I do feel much better, even if I don't look it," I winked in Gajeel's direction to let them know I wasn't actually mad. In all fairness I'd rather they didn't tiptoe around my emotional state, in a strange way it was actually uplifting to have some normality around me.

"Hmpft." Was his only reply as he downed his coffee. Levy and I giggled as I took the empty sofa space next to her and picked up what I assumed to be my cup of honey tea.

_brrrrinnnnng brrrrrrriiiinnnnnnggggg buzzzzzzz buzzzzzzzz_

"Um Levy-chan I think your communication lacrima is going off." I stated, taking a sip of my tea.

"That's not mine, Lu-chan." She shock her head at me and pointed to the crystal globe that sat on her desk. Ok so if it wasn't Levy's then it must be...mine.

"Who would be calling me?" I mused, getting up from my seat and hurrying over to my jacket to retrieve my lacrima. Heading back to where the others were sat I looked at the device and contemplated not answering.

"Just answer it already." Gajeel growled at me. Guess he is right, it's rude after all not to answer.

"Um, hello." I spoke as I accepted the call. Somehow I had a bad feeling about this. "Who's speaking?"

"Lucy?" The voice that rang out from the magical object caused the blood to freeze in my veins and made my eyes mist up with tears once again. I'd know the owner of that voice anywhere.

"Hibiki?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns all of Fairy Tail I only own the idea to my story line.**

* * *

"Umm Lucy," I nuzzled closer into the warm woman beside me. It had been two weeks since she'd left on her job and obviously it hadn't gone well as she was supposed to have been back a week ago. I'd been out of my mind worried over her as well due to the fact I hadn't been able to contact her on the communications lacrima.

I'd only just got back to our home the day before, due to visiting Fairy Tail to see if their Master had heard anything of my blonde haired partner, after I'd completed a job of my own. He had confirmed that nothing bad had happened and that he had received word earlier that morning that Team Natsu would be returning home later that day, if not the early hours of the next morning depending on which train they managed to catch/drag Natsu on.

I'd been so over the moon at getting the news that I'd rang my fellow Trimen's immediately to let them know. Since we'd become a couple 3 years ago, Lucy had become close to Eve and Ren with us hanging out or going on double dates. Though she hadn't bonded at all with Ichiya-san, but you couldn't blame her for that, he could be rather full on at times. Likewise, I had also become well acquainted with the members of Lucy's team and would call them close friends of mine now. So I knew that if anything had happened to me whist on a job Lucy would have turned to them for support and would have filled them in immediately upon hearing word of my condition. After all it was what concerned friends, lovers, partners and family did, wasn't it?

Once I'd informed my fellow teammates, I'd dropped by the market in Magnolia knowing that I could pick up some of Lucy's favourite foods there, as I was planning to surprise her with a romantic meal to welcome her home. Seeing as we'd been apart for 2 weeks I thought it would be nice to chill and relax, maybe have a sensual bath together before dinner and then for desert we could...well you get the picture.

So anyway, after that I had gone home and started preparing the bathroom for our bath and making sure the rest of the house was presentable for my lovely lady's return. I admit to being slightly messy when she wasn't around to keep me in line. I didn't know exactly when she'd be home so I was making sure I didn't get caught off guard. It was also why I was waiting for her to walk through the door before I put the food in the oven, no point wasting good food if Lucy got delayed and didn't return until the morning.

Then while I'd been putting the dishes away a knock at the door had grabbed my attention, I'd finished up quickly and gone to the door to see who was calling. I hadn't been expecting anyone you see and I knew Lucy had a key of her own so wouldn't need to be let in by anyone. As I opened the door though I'd got the most unexpected surprise. Lucy was stood outside, her beautiful smile plastered all over her face. I never did get a chance to ask why she knocked on the door instead of just coming straight on in, as she had jumped over the threshold, wrapped her arms around my neck pulled me towards her and locked her lips with mine. Which was quite startling as Lucy wasn't usually this forward unless she had had a few drinks, but I wasn't going to complain. It was a pleasant event, which I put down to our separation, so I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist. It hadn't taken long for this to become much more heated and we had stumbled towards the stairs shedding our clothes as we went.

I smiled to myself as I remembered the events that had followed that and felt my passion ignite again. "Ohayo, Lucy."

"Good morning, Hibiki."

My smile froze on my face, and I felt the blood in my body freeze. That wasn't Lucy's voice but I did recognize who it belonged to...

"Jenny?" Opening my eyes I slowly took in the scene in front of me and wondered if I was in a nightmare or not. Almost falling out of bed as I threw myself backwards to distance myself from the woman who was clearly not my girlfriend. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well what do you think I'm doing here, darling?" The woman purred, leaning over to try and run her finger down my chest. I swatted her hand away from me, my mind running a mile a minute.

"Oh god," I gasped in horror as my mind came up with the most likely possibility as to why she was in my house, in my bed. "You didn't?"

"Didn't what?" She giggled, getting out of bed and reaching for her underwear which was located on the floor. My heart was pounded a mile a minute as I realized she had done just what I suspected her of doing. She'd used transformation magic to turn herself into a copy of Lucy to get me into bed...but why?

"How could you?" I demanded, leaping out of bed and pulling my own underwear on. "What do you have to gain by pulling such a cruel stunt."

"It was only meant to be a joke." She winked at me as she pulled her shoes on. "But it got me what I ultimately wanted."

"And what was that?" I spat at the conniving cow that stood before me. I'd never really been one to feel hatred before, but right now my blood was boiling with it. I only hoped that Lucy hadn't returned home yet or seen anything of this cruel woman's ploy. Oh please god don't have let Lucy have witnessed any of this, it would have crushed her.

"Why don't you trying ringing that little fairy of yours that your so fond of and find out." She replied with such bitterness in her voice. This wasn't the Jenny I knew, she had never been so cruel or nasty before. Sure she was a big flirt and was used to getting what she wanted most of the time, but never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined her pulling something like this...Wait what did she mean ring Lucy?

"N...nooooo," I sank to my knees as the meaning of her words sank in. "Lucy saw didn't she?"

"Yes she did," The woman beamed gleefully at me. "Ran out of here about an hour ago too. I guess she must be heartbroken, the poor thing."

"Get out!" I demanded. "I've had enough of this shit! First you disguise yourself as my girlfriend, trick me into sleeping with you and all for what? To break Lucy and myself up?!"

"That sounds about right to me," She laughed out loud. She actually looked proud of herself, which made me sick to my stomach. How could she do this to me I thought we were friends, sure we'd had a small fling through the grand magic games, but after I'd fallen for Lucy I thought we'd ended on amicable terms, before I'd gone about making the wonderful celestial mage my girlfriend. Obviously I had been terribly wrong.

You're a despicable whore and I never want to see you again!" My words seemed to wound Jenny in some way, probably because they didn't fit in with whatever demented daydream she had of how this would have turned out. But I didn't care the only woman who's feelings mattered to me were Lucy's and right now I needed to fix things with her!

"Whatever, but I doubt that little bimbo will ever take you back now." Were her parting words to me as she exited the room and a few seconds later the house.

"You might just be right." I whispered to myself, feeling my anger give way to pain and grief. I felt a lump clog up my throat and tears well up in my eyes, I feared it might be too late to save my relationship, feared I might have lost the second love of my life. That thought caused the tears to spill over the rims of my eyes. No get a grip, Hibiki, I slapped my cheeks and wiped the tears away using my sleeve. If I explain everything to Lucy I'm sure she'd forgive me...given she actually gives me the chance to set the record straight. But you never know unless you try, is the saying right?

With that in mind I steeled my resolve, picked myself of the floor and headed downstairs to face the music so to speak. First I needed to call Lucy and see where she was and if she was willing to meet me to talk. Second was to pray with everything I had to whichever gods were listening that she would hear me out and give me the time of day to explain myself.

"Here goes nothing." I gulped as I headed towards the lacrima we kept by the kitchen table. I brought up Lucy's face in my mind and sent a pulse of magic into the object so that it could go about it's job of connecting me to her lacrima.

"Um, hello." A soft voice answered. "Who's speaking?"

"Lucy?" I asked in amazement as her face flickered into focus. I was over joyed at the fact she'd actually answered, but then I took the time to take in the full image of what I was seeing and it hit me hard. She had no makeup on and her eyes were red and puffy, she looked pale and her voice sounded hoarse, all indicator that she had been crying but not just any type of tears but truly sobbing due to what she'd witnessed and from the look of it she'd been crying for a long time, probably since she'd left the house. I felt another flash of anger and hatred rise up inside me at just how vile this scheme of Jenny's had been.

"Hibiki?" Her voice held so much skepticism that it left me speechless for a second. Why did it sound as if she couldn't believe I was calling her?

"Yes, it's me." I smiled at her, trying to re-leave some of the tension that had creaped into her shoulders. "Where are you?"

"Why do you care." She snapped at me with such venom in her tone that I felt my earlier fear claw at the back of my mind that I had truly lost her. Her eyes looked so cold and hard, it made me cringe. She was usually so warm and loving, but the woman that was glaring daggers at me from the other side of the lacrima was scaring me, she really had been heartbroken by this. And if I was honest with myself, my heart was breaking too.

"Because I love you and I need to explain that what you saw wasn't what it looked like." I desperately tried to plead with Lucy, hoping beyond hope that she still loved me. Not that I could blame her if she didn't, the evidence that she had seen was pretty damning.

"It sure as hell looked like what I thought it did." She replied, tears seemed to be filling her large chocolate brown eyes. "And don't you dare say that you love me, you bastard! If you did then you'd never have screwed that woman behind my back!"

"But I didn't..."

"Goodbye, Hibiki." She cut me off before I could finish my sentence, then hung up the call on me.

I stood staring at the now blank lacrima, my mind totally empty as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. Oh crap! Well that hadn't gone how I'd hoped it would, but it had gone how I'd expected it too. Lucy was heartbroken after all and it was evident to see that it was going to take much more than a simple phone call to straighten this mess out.

"What the hell am I going to do now?!" I ran my hand through my hair in frustration as I tried to think up a plan of action for winning Lucy back.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sure this chapter took a different turn to what most of you readers were expecting, but I decided to try something different for this story. Anyway I hoped you liked it and I do apologize for any ooc moments, but I'm always aware of the fact when love is involved you can never truly predict how someone will react. After all the heart is a weird thing. Please do tell me what you thought of this chapter and I hope you continue to read this little story of mine :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I only own the idea to my own story line**

* * *

_"Goodbye, Hibiki."_

I sat bolt upright panting heavily, what a horrible dream. I'd dreamt that Hibiki had been cheating on me behind my back with another woman and that I'd walked in on them together in our bed.

Then as I took in the unfamiliar surroundings and noticed I was actually sleeping on a sofa with what appeared to be Levy's favourite blanket covering me, I realized it hadn't been a nightmare but in fact just my subconscious torturing me with the events that had happened the previous day. I sighed, falling back onto the sofa and covered my eyes with my arm, desperately trying to block out the events of the yesterday. I wish I could erase it, or turn back time, anything to try and ease the painful aching in my chest. But nothing seemed to help and after the communication call my heart was breaking even more! How could he have had the balls to try and lie to me after what I'd witnessed, if it had just been a simple rumour of an affair that is one thing, but to outright try to tell me it wasn't what I'd thought it was, was totally out of order.

I mean didn't he have more respect for me than that, we'd been together 3 years for god's sake. We'd had our ups and downs but faced them as a team, we told each other everything...or so I'd thought. Maybe from the very beginning I had been played. Hibiki had never loved me, he'd just seen me as an easy target to pass the time until he got bored and moved onto someone else. Those thoughts brought a fresh wave of tears to my eyes and a fierce stabbing pain to my heart, I'd fallen for a playboy after all it was to be expected that I'd get hurt like this eventually.

"Lu-chan, you awake?"

"Yeah." I responded, removing my arm from my eyes, grateful for the distraction from my deeply depressing thoughts. I fixed, what I hoped was, a bright cheery smile to great my friend. "Good Morning."

"And to you." She replied, giving me a small smile.

"Sorry about last night," I apologised looking at the ground. After the call with Hibiki had ended I'd burst back into tears and spent the rest of the time hysterically babbling to the woman until, I either fell asleep or Levy put me to sleep. Either way it wasn't an event I was proud off. "I didn't mean to lose it like that, I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh Lulu." My friend scolded me, her earlier warning about apologizing suddenly popping back into the forefront of my mind. "At least you got it out of your system which was what you needed. Now would you like some coffee?"

"Please." I replied stretching. Right first a trip to the ladies room I thought as I got up and made my way there, then I think I'll cook breakfast as a way to repay Levy and Gajeel for their hospitality.

I entered the bathroom, did my business then got about washing my hands. While I was doing that, I took the chance to look myself over in the mirror. The sight that greeted me still wasn't great, what with the red swollen eyes from crying so much, the messy bed head and pale complexion, I truly looked like a walking corpse. Trying to bring some colour back to my face I turned the cold tap on, cupped my hands together, filled them with the cold liquid and splashed it up onto my skin. The sensation of the cold meeting my skin was exhilarating and snapped me into a sense of alertness and accomplished what I'd hoped for, rose cheeks. Drying my face off I decided to see if Levy kept any concealer in her bathroom, as I still needed to cover up my red eyes. I knew she wouldn't mind if I borrowed some, seeing as we shared makeup all the time. After I finally found and applied the concealer, there was no other reason for me to stay here anymore, so taking a deep breath I steeled up my resolve to face the day and excited the powder room, wondering what I should cook for breakfast.

"Also Gajeel is bring us breakfast so don't bother offering to cook." Levy called from the kitchen, obviously hearing the door close as I exited and made my way back to her.

"Can you read my mind?" I giggled accepting the mug of coffee she offered me and sat with her at the kitchen table.

"Maybe." She laughed and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I felt my mood start to lighten as we just chatted and enjoyed each others company, it had been a long time since the two of us had just had some girls time. Between us both having our own lives and our jobs clashing, Levy would be at the guild while I was away and just when I was back she'd be off out, it had to have been a good six months since the last time we'd just been able to catch up. In a way I guessed I owed Hibiki for his betrayal, it had given me the chance to reconnect with my best friend.

"I'm home." A grumpy sounding Gajeel called.

"Welcome home." We cheered as the smell of goodies greeted our noses. Mhm whatever Gajeel had brought for us sure smelled delicious.

"So what did you get, Gaje." Levy's eyes were sparkling at the bag her boyfriend was currently setting down on the table, before grabbing a mug for some coffee.

"Look in the damn bag and see." The man grumbled downing his coffee and quickly refilling it. Obviously not a morning person I'm taking it.

"Hai hai," Levy sweat-dropped opening up the mysterious treasure bag of morning munchie delights to reveal...eeeekkkk fresh baked pastries.

"Yummy." I drooled as I took in the collection that Gajeel had brought as Levy pulled them out and displayed them on the table. We had custard tarts, croissants, pan au chocolat, strawberry tarts, apple strudel, danishes and berry scones. "Thank you."

"Yes, thanks honey." Levy kissed his cheek before grabbing some plates, forks and napkins. Then we went about choosing which delicious piece of heaven we wanted to eat before tucking in.

"I'm in heaven." My best friend squeaked with stars in her eyes. "Where did you get these Gajeel? I've never tasted anything like them."

"That new bakery that opened round the corner from the guild." Gajeel mumbled his mouth full of a apple strudel and a small scrap of iron.

"You mean that really high quality one that Erza won't shut up about?" I asked, biting into another bit of my strawberry tart. It truly was heavenly and a magical experience. I could understand why Erza had been so enamored with this place, they made out of this world sweets!

"That's the one." He nodded, downing more coffee. We stopped talking at this point our mouths too busy eating to be worried about keeping a conversation going. I'm sure it had cost a few jewel to put this together but I wouldn't embarrass them by asking, instead I'd just have to treat them to lunch instead. When we were all finished, I got up and collected all the washing up and took it to the sink, and starting to wash up as my way of showing appreciation. Levy didn't object.

"Hey Lu-chan want to go to the guild?" My friend inquired as I placed the last cup on the drainer to dry. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face everyone at fairy tail, as silly as that seems, but I knew they would ask me how Hibiki was and I'd have to lie or tell them about the horrible events of yesterday...

"Um..."

"Don't sweat it, blondie." Gajeel but in before I could even start my sentence. "Everyone will worry if ya just disappear on 'em."

"True." I muttered, trying to think what was the best course of action for me to take. On one hand I still wanted to hide away and just keep my heart break to myself but at the same time I knew I couldn't hide here forever, I'd just cause needless worry for my teammates. "Ok then."

Then we all went about getting ourselves ready to leave and make our way to the guild. I had Virgo bring me a change of clothes to wear seeing as I couldn't borrow any of Levy's clothes, due to the sizing issues. After we were all dressed and those of us who wore make up had put our war paint on, exited the apartment.

"Hey, I was meaning to ask this, but um," I looked specifically at Gajeel at this point to let him know that it was a question meant for him. "Where's Lilly?"

"Oh, Lilly took a job with some newer members." Gajeel grumbled kicking the pavement. "Stupid idiot wanted to go incase they got in trouble."

"Which was very kind of him." Levy reprimanded the dragon with a hit to the hip.

"Don't be too hard on him." I giggled. "Gajeel is just worried that his precious kitty cat will get hurt."

"Whatchu say, blondie!" He snapped at me waving his fist in the air. "You wanna fight?"

"You'd have to catch me first." I taunted, sticking my tongue out before turning tail and bolting towards the guild hall. As I was running and laughing with Gajeel hot on my heels I was really glad Virgo had brought me flat shoes to wear today, otherwise Gajeel would have caught me easily.

"Wait for me you guys," Levy yelled from behind us, as we continued to run towards our second home.

"Gottya," Gajeel yelled triumphantly grabbing hold of my collar and holding me up like a trophy.

"Damn." I cursed. I'd been so close to making it to safety too, I mean I was just mere feet away from Fairy Tail.

"You two are worse than siblings." My best friend laughed as she finally pulled up to a stop beside her gloating boyfriend.

"Well duh," I grinned at her, squirming to be released as I did. "After all he is dating my bestest friend ever, who happens to be like the sister I never had."

"Oh Lu," Levy's eyes misted up at the meaning of my words, which brought fresh mistiness to my own.

"Oh god." Gajeel groaned, dumping me back on to the floor. "Don't start the water works again!"

"Sorry." We mumbled hastily, wiping at our eyes smiling at each other. It really was great to have my best friend to have my back in this time of emotional turmoil I was having. Straightening myself out, I turned to face the guild hall and gulped nerves starting to kick in. It wasn't like they were going to bite or anything, they were my family after all, they'd probably laugh it off then throw some form of booze up to help me forget...which didn't sound have bad at this moment in time.

"It'll be ok," Levy reassured me as she gave me fingers a small squeeze. I nodded in agreement before we all started to walk. Guess now was the moment of glory, so to speak.

"Hey everyone," I called out as we entered the hall. Normally when people entered and called out a greeting the usual response was for all the other members present to shout out a welcome, but today my calling out to everyone seemed to make the go quiet and stare at me. Then I noticed it, most of the members present were crowded around the bar, all hunched over and whispering as if they were part of some huge conspiracy theory.

"What's going on?" Levy asked the members who were all crowded around the main bar staring at me like they'd just seen a ghost. What could have them so shocked that seeing me would turn them to stone.

"Nothing..." Lisanna sweat dropped, in that desperate way she had when she wanted to keep something a secret. What were they hiding over there?

"Lisanna." Mira shook her head at the youngest Strauss sibling. "She needs to know."

"I know," Lisanna sighed sadly her head downcast. "But surely not like this."

"Know what? Find out like what?" My mind was in turmoil and dread was clutching at my chest. I knew I shouldn't have come with Levy-chan today, it was a mistake.

"I'll do it. It should come from family." Natsu stated solemnly, picking something up and carrying it over to me. Just what was happening here, I'd never seen Natsu with a look like that before, it spooked me to the core. "Lucy you should read this."

"Wh..." I looked down at the object I'd just been handed by my other closest friend. It was a newspaper, the Fiore Daily to be exact, but why would I need to see this...Then the headline hit me.

**_Scandal: Laytis and Realight an item!_**

* * *

"WHERE IS JENNY!" I bellowed, storming into the guild hall of Blue Pegasus. To say I was furious was an understatement, more like murderous. I felt a millions miles away from the usual cool calm collected Hibiki I normally was.

"Why?" Jeered a male member, who I had no knowledge of. "Want to go do the dirty with her."

"Shut up." I spoke more softly now, but still let my voice hold every ounce of my anger. "Where is she?"

"Umm, I think I saw her go out back with the master." The same man squeaked in response to my no nonsense attitude and pointed in the general direction. I stormed my way towards where the guy pointed, I was a man on a mission, anyone could see that, and as I marched my way towards the person of my search I realised that I really did want to kill her!

"We need to talk." I growled, waving todays newspaper under her over makeuped face.

"Do we?" She pouted fluttering her eyelashes at me playfully. I resisted the urge to slam her with my archive magic like I once did to poor Wendy to save her from Nirvana, and grabbed hold of Jenny's wrist and dragged her from the masters office to find somewhere away from preying eyes. Leaving behind a very bewildered Master Bob.

"Why the hell would you feed such utter fantasy to the papers like that?!" I demanded hotly after I'd dragged Jenny to a quiet spot so I could confront her. "I mean saying things like 'we were trying to keep it a secret so nobody got hurt' , 'we still hope relations between Lucy and ourselves will be amicable,' and 'we've been in love for so long now I can't remember when it first started.' It's all garbage, how the hell could you do this?!"

"Believable though," She smiled cunningly as she inspected her nails. "But to answer your question, this was just a little payback was all, for the nasty things you said to me yesterday."

"A...little...payback...?" I stammered, anger starting to cloud my vision. "You ruined any chance I had of winning Lucy back!"

"Oh my, have I?" Jenny sighed sweetly, before fixing me with a steely glare. "Good! You're mine Hibiki and none else but me can have you ever again."

The dark shadow that had fallen over the womans face sent a cold shiver down my spine, what on earthland was happening here. I couldn't comprehend anything, what did Jenny have to gain by doing this? What was in it for her? I mean I sure as hell wouldn't go back to her now all she'd get out of it would be hurt Lucy, myself and ruining relations between our two guilds...

"Cut the crap, you don't want me." I shot at her. "What is it you're actually after?"

"But it is you that I want." She whimpered like a puppy, shuffling close to me.

"No it isn't." I stated firmly, pushing her away. No way was this woman touching me ever again. "If that were the case you wouldn't have agreed to our break up 3 years ago."

Something else still wasn't right. I just couldn't put my finger on it, which was so frustrating. Then as I was awaiting an answer I noticed it on her finger, there was a weird looking ring coiled around her ring finger, and it was giving off a faint magical signal. Wonder if that was the reason for all this manipulation?

"Guess I got found out," She smirked, the evil look not rescinding which filled me with a sense of foreboding . "You'll find out soon enough."

I watched as the evil witch sashayed away leaving me on my own with her words ringing in my ears. That sense of dread building in my stomach, told me that things had only just begun and that there were still much more ominous things to come...


End file.
